People say crazy things when they're in love
by Carson-Phillipps
Summary: Season Eight. My Way. Lit & Javajunkie.
1. The Debut

Disclaimer: I Dream about owning Milo. Does that count?

Chapter One. The background

It's been a while now. But it all felt like just yesterday. Just yesterday she had gone to Philadelphia to see him. She knew that's why she went. She didn't dare to hide it from herself. She wanted to see if there was anything left between them. Oh, how right she was. She could feel it. She could feel when his eyes were on her, & she blushed when she realized he was watching her walk. But it would be hypocritical for her to say it was horrible. She couldn't help but stair as he walked upstairs. & she couldn't get her eyes off him as he accidentally slid up his tee-shirt while taking off the pullover jacket he was wearing. She knew it was wrong, but all of a sudden she was sitting there remembering the feeling of his lips on hers. She gently touched her lips and could have sworn she still felt the warmth of his crashing into hers. She had called him a few times but hung up automatically, or threw her voice & tried selling him something. She almost fainted the first time she had called. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. She hoped that he had just got done running, & was standing in his sweats & no top sweating gently. She convinced herself that was it. He wasn't with some other girl. That night every emotion she shared with Logan, Jess was the face she saw. She went over to the copy of _The Subsect_ he had given her. She gently rubbed her hands across his name, knowing it was the closest she would get to him. She screwed up majorly. Something in her said aloud that she loved Logan. But why? Was she afraid he would leave her again? But her heart broke when she realized he said he had no idea what love was. Meaning he never loved her. She knows she shouldn't have left. She put the rest of her stuff into her boxes & decided to walk away. She was the one who chose to run back to Logan. That horrific Logan. Rory didn't know why, but everything about him seemed wrong compared to Jess. He wasn't as into books, or as sarcastic. He wasn't as cute, and the kiss' they shared felt nothing compared to Jess. How is it that Jess kept popping into Rory's head? She brought her herself over to Luke's & ordered a coffee.

"Rory Hi." Luke seemed more nervous then before. Usually he was sane. But today he was different

"Hey Luke. Whatsup?"

"Um. Not a lot." Luke started mumbling & whispered something under his breath. "So uh... how's your mom?"

Rory smiled. She always knew that they were destined for each other. She always thought that she & jess would end up together along with Lor & Luke. She gently shook that old picture away. Why did she keep bringing him up? "She fine. Shes at the inn actually, something about crazy demanding tourist" Rory couldn't help it; she soon blurted out "Can I ask you something? DoyoustillhaveJess'number?"

Luke wasn't sure if he had heard right. Last time he checked Rory was with Logan. & Logan had proposed. Had Rory said no? Luke was going to ask her to repeat herself until she saw how nervous she was. She wasn't used to asking her moms ex for her ex's phone number. Luke walked upstairs & came back with a black phonebook. "Here." He handed her the number, "it should still be in service." She smiled & Luke did also. He always knew that Rory & Jess were meant for each other. Rory said thank you, asked for her coffee to go, & walked out. She stared at the number & pulled out her phone, "RORY!" _Well that's not working_ Lor thought to herself "LORELAI LEE GILMORE!" Rory turned around & saw her mom. She gently tucked the number back into her pocket. "Oh hi. What-"Lor cut Rory off by asking why she was in Lukes & for asking for complete details on their conversion

"He asked about you. I said you were at the inn. Where do you guys stand anyway?"

Lor looked inside Lukes & watched him for a second or two. "I don't know."

Rory could tell her mom was still in love with him, "Well go talk to him!"

"What do I say? Hey guess what, I think I made the wrong choice with Chris since I still tend to hope for us to get back together?"

"YES! Now Go" She pushed her mother towards Lukes

"Uh. Presious offspring of mine, why are you trying to get rid of mommy? Are you hiding something from me?"

Rory nervously looked around, "no. not at all. I just have a call to make, or uh some work to do and uh box-" Lor put her hand over her daughters mouth, "hunny. Whats going on with you? Ive never seen you this nervous.."

Rory sighed, "you go talk to Luke. I promise to fill you in later" Lor smiled & walked inside, just as Rory walked home. She knew that she couldn't make the call outside, especially in such a small town. She got inside her moms house & picked up the phone. Instead of automaticly calling him, she went toward the mirror & rehearsed what she was going to say.

Back at Lukes, Lor finally pulled herself up to the counter. She ordered a small coffee & started making small talk with Luke. Simple conversation turned into flirting & right as Luke was about to ask Lor out, he heard an obnouxious beeping singaling Luke had a voicemail. "Hey Lor. Ive got to take this call. But don't leave. I'll be right back" He walked up stairs & re-dialed the previous number. "You have the worst timing ever you know?"

Jess laughed & looked at the caller ID, which he had soon gotten after getting one too many prank calls. He saw Lukes number & slightly frowned. When he got the last prank call he could have sworn the saleswomen sounded just like Rory. He thought about her for awhile & soon noticed the phone was still ringing, "LUKEY!" Jess laughed as Luke grumbled.

"Unless you have a death wish, don't call me that"

Jess smirked, "alright fine. So did you get my message?"

" Yea. Its good to hear from you." Luke paused, & decided to do some simple meddleing. "Hey, what are you up to this weekend?"

Jess knew Luke was up to something. & He hoped it had to do with Rory. Jess smirked & thought about the 100 letters he wrote her but never sent "Uh. Nothing.. any reason for asking?"

"Come into town. You're...uh...your mom. She wants to see you"

Jess sighed, ofcourse this would have nothing to do with rory. For all he knew, Rory & that dick could still be together, Jess shook the thought of Rory happy with another guy out of his head. "Uh. Yea sure. I'll be in sometime Saturday. How does that work?

"Fine. Bye Jess" & with that Luke hang up, & Jess decided to go for a walk. He thought about dropping in on Rory while he was in town. He thought about how perfect it would be, for the two of them to met up once again. But that damn jerk of a boyfriend of hers. What if he's still in the picture? What if things became more serious between them since Philly? It had been little over a year. It had been exactly 27 first dates, 13 second dates, 196 one-night stands, and no one close to Rory since Philly. But it's not like he's really going into town to visit Rory. He's going to see his mom, & his sister. If they run into each other, great. If they don't…, Jess will go home alone. Again. He'll just drown his sorrow in whisky & if he's lucky enough, find someone who slightly resembles Rory & make it 197. He sighed & pulled out a book.

Back at Luke's Lor was just about to leave when Luke came back down. "sorry. I had to make a phone call"

Lor smiled & took a sip of the freshly refilled coffee of hers, "oh really? I gess that exsplains the phone" She gently laughed & looked at Luke. She sat there for what felt like hours waiting for him to say something. She finally gave up & was about to leave, when Luke slid her a small note. _For some reason, the words wont come out of my mouth. So I thought id write them down_ Lor smiled gently after reading the next part, _i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday_

She nodded her head, "I have to get back to the inn. But yes" Luke smiled as she waved gently & walked away. he declared coffee was on the house for the next ½ hour.


	2. The Snow

Chapter 2

It was Friday night. Lor was getting ready to go out with Luke. She & Rory both knew she would be out all night. So that all details would have to wait until morning. Rory smiled at her mom "you look gorgeous. "

Lor smiled & took another look in her mirror, "Yea I know. Where else would you get your looks from" Rory laughed & hugged her mom. "Im so happy for you. Have fun tonight & don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"really? Alright then. We'll start by breaking into the headmaster's office & ringing a stupid old bell. Then well steal a boat. & then well drop out of school & then go back to Lukes. Sound good?"

Rory rolled her eyes & added on to Lors statement, "Ah, but lets push it way over the edge. How about you sleep with your ex who's married? They laughed & said their goodbyes. Rory decided she would order in some food & watch a movie. About 30 seconds after the delivery guy dropped off the food Rory heard another knock on the door. She opened it up only to see Jess. She gasped & dropped the bowl of popcorn she was holding. She soon bent down & started cleaning it all up. Jess bent down to help her, but almost fell over as he gently peeked at her cleavage. He soon collected himself & cleaned up the small part that was left. "Sorry I scared you" Rory was completely nervous. How it is it that Jess is the only guy that made her lose her talent for forming sentences? Rory soon remembered the small amount of clothing she was wearing & ran to get a jacket "oh my god. Im sorry I wasn't expecting anyone..."

Jess smiled & put the handful of popcorn into the sink "it's alright. I wasn't planning on coming over either..." Rory didn't know what to say. Jess had the idea Rory didn't want him there, until she caught his arm. Rory sighed "how about we watch a movie. And I have too much food for just me" Jess smirked, "is that even possible Gilmore?" Rory rolled her eyes, "are you staying or what?"

"Yea. I will. What are we watching?" They walked into the living room & sat down. One in the chair one on the couch.

Luke & Lor each had their hopes for this date. Luke just wanted his girl back. He couldn't believe that after everything they were both sitting there & not yelling at each other. Lor just wanted to be happy & without Luke Danes in her life that was not possible. Luke gently took a grasp of Lors hand & smiled. He didn't know what to say. Neither of them did. They just sat there in complete silence. Lor broke the silence by stating how she missed Luke. Lukes lack of vocal chords broke when he said he missed her to. The minute their lips touched, Lor Once again felt complete. She knew that no matter what problems came towards them, they would find their way back to each other.

Rory & Jess were finally sitting on the same piece of Furniture. They had decided to watch more than one movie & were now on their 4th. Rory knew the only way she would get Jess near her was to watch a scary movie. So they did. She put in The Hitcher & said that she wouldn't watch it unless he was near her. He smirked & joined her on the couch. Rory looked up at Jess who was asleep. She gently grabbed his hand. He felt it. & He knew that she would express all her emotions bravely if she believed he wasn't listening. & Rory did. She started out by telling Jess that she was happy he came & that she had thought about him. From their she went on saying that everytime she passed a bookstore, she would look for a Hemmingway novel just so she could think about him. She ended her rant by gently kissing his check. As she turned back to watch the movie, she felt something on her neck. "I'm happy I came also" Jess said in a regular tone. & with that his lips hit her neck again & Rory turned around and screeched. Next thing Jess knew Rory was running away. Jess wasn't sure if he was annoyed, or confussed. Was she seriously going to leave him sitting there?

"Rory I swear. You can't tell me your happy I came & that you miss me & then run off!" Rory grabbed the phone & made a call "sh. be quite please" she looked nervous. He wondered what she was doing. Was she calling that blonde dick? Was she going to break up with him or tell him that Jess was over? He was terribly afraid of rejection from Rory Gilmore. "MOM! IT'S SNOWING! GO OUTSIDE!" & Lor did. She & Rory hung up as they both dragged their soul mates outside. & Even though they were miles away, in unison they said "something magical always happens when it snowed" & with that they both leaned in & crashed their lips to the guys they loved with everything in their hearts;

Short chapter. I know.

& I promise to make the other ones longer C:

also, i tryed making the chapters longer.

so the story was deleted, but it back up now.

more coming very soon

i promissee.


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3.

"& all of a sudden I'm **very** fond of the snow" Jess smirked & pushed Rory back into his arms. She broke apart the Kiss & smiled, "so, I guess someone's a good actor. You knew I'd tell you how I feel if I thought you were asleep huh?" Jess had the perfect comeback for that line "No I didn't. I just happened to have felt some pretty addicting lips hit my cheek & I wasn't going to miss making out with you" Rory laughed & blushed. Again she couldn't form a sentence. She just stood there in complete shock. Next thing they were back inside vertically Rory on top of Jess. She promised herself that no matter what nothing would go pass kissing. She couldn't sleep with him & not know where they stood. & with that their lips felt as if they were magnetically locked. Rory wouldn't deny it. She missed those lips more than anything.

Luke finally gave in. Magical things did happen when it snowed. & for that moment in time Luke was completely happy. He wasn't arguing with anything or going off on someone for no reason. Hell at this moment, Taylor could be his best friend. They soon decided to go back inside. "Luke. Im sorry for everything" Luke just sat there & shook his head. "You've already apologized Lor. There's no need for that again" Lor smiled. "Then thank you." There wasn't much talk during this date, but there was much affection going through the two of them. Soon enough they were on their way back to Lukes. Neither knew how much they missed each other until the clothes were out of the way. & right then, Luke realized that Lor had some kind of spell over him. As long as Lor was with him all would be fine. He wasn't this usual miserable ranting self. He was calm & peaceful & Lor was crazy about him.

Rory soon lost all the morals she grew up portraying. Everything about being lady-like & to take things slow was completely out the window. She promised herself no sex. & she knew if she didn't bring it up soon, it would be too late. She slowly pulled herself off of Jess & kissed every inch of his skin down. When she got to his jeans they looked at each other. He saw the fear in her eyes & with that he sat up & cupped Rory's face. "What are we doing here?" Jess asked.

"Kissing..?" It was the only obvious answer rory could Form.

Jess nodded, "This isn't going to be a one night stand, is it Ror? Because, I couldn't do that to you, or to myself for that matter"  
Rory smiled. Something about the way Jess talked to her, made her feel superior. It reminded her why she left dean for Jess. & why she should have left Logan "You seriously don't know what that means to me. But what are we Jess? I mean, are you seeing someone, ofcourse your seeing someone, I mean look at you. How could you not be with someone, God, im so stupid. Just because im single now-"

& with that Jess cut her off. "Single huh? So that dick & you..." Rory didn't know what to say. She nodded her head & sighed, "yea we broke up-"

Jess interrupted her once again, "well I was going to say didn't satisfy you but broke up works also" Rory rolled her eyes, & responded "nope. No one can satisfy me like you"

"aw. But how would you now. We've never tried"

Rory smiled. He was right, "well then. Looks like in time that will have to change huh?"

Jess soon decided to get Serious, "so, do you mind me what happened?"

"He proposed. I said no, let's just continue dating. he said Bye. " Rory sighed, "But…"

Jess shook his head. "Im sorry." & then he looked at Rory with a set of confused eyes. "How long ago? Im not the rebound am I? You're not here with me just so you're not alone right?" Rory smiled & laughed, "It was 3 months ago. & you're not the rebound guy."  
"well then. I feel better" Jess said with a sigh of relief.  
Rory laughed, "So. Why are you here Jess? I mean. What told you to come?"

"A game of 20 questions huh? Alright then"

Rory smiled & stuck out her hand "20 questions it is. & there all answered honest FYI."

Jess shook Rory's hand, "you make it sound like I never played any child games Rory."

They laughed & Rory started, "so. What told you to come into town?"

"Uh… Luke called me. He said that my mom wanted to see me & I decided I might as well see you while I'm here" & with that jess asked his first question, "are you happy I came?"

Rory blushed, "Yea. I am. If I knew you were coming I would have worn something else, so I wasn't completely…" Rory searched for the right word, "exposed. But I'm glad you came" Jess smirked & the next set of questions were stupid, childish questions. It was the second to last one that Rory stumbled upon.

"You said be completely honest. Why did you say no to Logan?"

"Because…" Rory couldn't spit it out, "Because you were always in the back of my head." Rory looked down at the ground. Rory felt Jess' hand lift her head back up & kiss her gently. "Let me ask you a question" Jess said,

"But it's my turn. You can't just skip me!" Rory laughed but stopped when she saw Jess was serious. "Sorry. Go ahead" Jess just blurted it out. "Do you think we could ever be together again?"


	4. The Perfect Couple

Chapter 4

Rory couldn't keep her lips or hands off Jess. One minute they were watching a movie, the next they were making out, & now they were back together. She loved how it sounded. She & Jess were a couple. Jess was her boyfriend. Her adorable, smart, goofy boyfriend. The first guy she was ever serious about. The first guy she ever seriously loved. The first one she thought about sleeping with. The first one who cheered her up after everything with Dean. The first one who completely broke her heart. The first one who asked her to run away with him. But all those thoughts were gone the moment Jess slowly moved his hand to the small of her back. He was Pushing it. & he admitted it. He wanted to see how serious they were going to get, but he wouldn't force her into anything. He would rather wait & have her longer then have her now & never again. So slowly his hand reached the top of her ass. She felt Jess squeezed it & bit his ear. "Ow! That Hurt!" Jess broke apart & put one hand on the spot where Rory had bit him, keeping the other one on her behind. "& I wasn't expecting that" Rory pointed to Jess' hand & he jokingly massaged her ass... Rory moaned gently & pulled it away. "Not yet mister. As much as I would love too, I'm not jumping into this"

jess smiled. "You know you just admitted you wanted to sleep with me"

Rory smirked & kissed Jess. For some reason she felt very honest tonight. She whispered into his ear "huh. Well that's been a secret of mine for a while now"

Jess pushed it to a new level & Rory wasn't sure how to react "well then, when im alone, I'll jack off to your name" Rory blushed but got the courage to continue her sentence "Oh really? Well I've pictured you with me sometimes instead of Logan" The way Rory said that made Jess want her more. After a while of talking & admitting everything Rory made some coffee & invited Jess to stay over. She said nothing would happen _tonight._ But he was still welcome to stay. Jess said yes & they continued to talk about stupid stuff, until the topic of Jess' reason for caller ID came up. Rory couldn't help but show a small, cover-up laugh, "That's so funny Jess. What did she try to sell you?" _I tried selling you an over the phone order of condoms. I wanted to see if you were with anyone. _ "She tried selling me an over the phone order of Condoms" Rory couldn't contain herself. She continued to use the cover- up laugh.  
"That's not even the funniest part" & with that Rory paused _shit_ She said to herself, _he heard me that day didn't he! _ & with that Jess looked over at Rory. "Everything alright?" Rory tried to find a cover up. As much as she felt like being honest, she would never tell Jess that the moment she heard Jess panting she locked her self in a room & thought about him sexually

"What, oh Yea. Everything's great. You want some more coffee?" jess nodded "great" & with that Rory's voice cracked & was thrown back into the phony voice she used to call Jess. It took him a while to remember where he heard that voice "RORY. Where you the one calling me?!" Rory started to laugh once again. But this wasn't a funny ha-ha lets cover myself up laugh, this was a serious I'm dying here laugh. "This is like drunken talk. Calling your former boyfriend who was your ex back then just so you can hear his voice, or trying to sell him condoms so you can see if he'd even use them isn't something you talk about daily" Rory was seriously on the floor laughing. She realized that she confessed it all to Jess & next thing they were both laughing. Any incident bystander would think there was something wrong with them. But there they were. Laughing together as if it was all a joke no one else would get.

Another short chapter I know. The next one will be double as long, & it'll have even more fluf. So be greatful 3

Chapter 5/

Lor didn't know what to say. She walked into her own house & found her own daughter with that jerk that broke Rorys heart. What was he doing here. Oh well she would find out. She knew that Rory couldn't stand for him to leave again. She flicked him on the ear, "shit that hurt. Rory stop, im not touching your-" & with that he turned around & saw Lor. He jumped up & looked as serious as he could get "morning Lorelai. How are you?"

Lor didn't believe the manly act for a millisecond. She grabed him by the arm & was confussed when he went with her in scilence. No smart ass remark. "what are you doing her Jess?"

Jess sighed. It was going to be a long morning, "Luke called me. Told me that my mom wanted to see me. I decided to come & see rory while I was her. You can yell at me, and hate me all you want. I deserve it."

Lor was more mad at the fact that he was owning up to his mistakes the the fact that he was there "Seriously? You have matured." Lor sighed, she couldn't believe what she was saying "but you do anything to hurt Rory-" Jess cut lor off & finished the sentence himself "I'd chop my head off for thinking anything that stupid." He was amazed when he saw lor somewhat smile. Next thing he knew she had opened the door, allowed Jess back in & was gone. Lor didn't know what was going on. But there was still a small amount of doubt in the back of her head. It'll always be there. So she went to see the one guy who could get her mind off of Jess & Rory. She walked in & the whole town was there. She saw Luke & smiled. She grabbed a napkin & wrote him a small short note , _give me coffee in a blue cup if your satisfied with last night & in a yellow if you wish you could erase it all_. Luke looked at the note & laughed_ we only have blue cups. The yellow ones were thrown out last week. You knew that._ Lor read it & smiled. "So then. Your answer is Blue?" Luke smiled at Lor. He forgot about taylor who was knocking on the window "go upstairs. Ill be there in 5 minutes. I have an encore from last night." He winked & went to yell at Taylor. Lor smiled to herself, "dirty" & continued walking upstairs. Next thing she knew she & luke were completely alone. Lor looked around & broke apart from Luke, "is he staying here?"

"who?"

"Jess. I saw him this morning at my house. He told me he came in last night"

"oh well. Im pretty sure he'll stay here. But I haven't been able to talk to him yet"

"wait, how is it hes in town & you haven't talked to him?"

"because he wasn't support to be in town until today or tonight. But I guess he came in early to see Rory"

Lor studied luke for a while. He seemed to know to much "did you plan this or something"

"No. not really.. I mean I called Jess & told him his mom wanted to see him & that's it."

"when did all this happen?"

"Yesterday morning. I would have brought it up but last night was caotic I guess"

Lor dropped the subject & laughed "amazingly caotic."

"Oh. That is very true" & With that luke kissed lor gently, as the kiss grew with passion.

Rory woke up a while later only to find jess making breakfast. "Hi." Rory gave jess a hug & leaned in to kiss him, when Jess started laughing, "what?" Jess took rorys hand & led her into the bathroom, "look" he said & pointed to her neck. Rory saw that her neck was filled with hickeys. She started to laugh also, "so, I guess you've left your mark on me" Jess turned around & showed Rory his ear, "looks like you left your mark on me" he said as he pointed to the small area where teeth marks were. Rory felt bad & kissed his ear. Jess responded by kissing her neck, when suddenly she smelt something burning "ah! Somethings on fire! Do you smell that!" They ran over to the kitchen where there was a small pan burning up, "oh my god! Jess do something!" Rory clenched his arm as he got a bowl of water & put it out. "you just saved my moms house's life" Rory said "my hero!" She laughed & gave him a hug. The next thing she knew Jess & her where in her bedroom with his shirt off. She couldn't believe what was happening. She always hoped that Jess would be her first, but that didn't happen. She got scared the first time they even came close. & someone or something was in her way the following times. This is closest they ever came. But they jumped off each other when the door was pushed open "Rory! Are you awake yet! Mommy has news for you!" She walked into Rorys room, where she found Rory & Jess sitting on the bed with Jess' shirt half way on. "oh wow. & you have news for Mommy. Uh.. Jess, do you mind if I borrow Rory? You had her all last night & that's not very fair" Jess through on his shirt completely & nodded. "ofcourse. I'll see you later Rory." He gave he a quick kiss on the cheek, said goodbye to Lor & walked out. "Alright Spill. First he says something about him touching you this morning & now hes in your room with his shirt off. What happened?" Lor knew that Rory would tell her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it though. Lor knew she would be safe, & that last time they checked she was on the pill, but this was still something Lor wasn't ready to hear about. "Nothing" Rory said.

"Really? Then what was up with the…"

Rory laughed "we kissed that's all. Oh. And were back together. But don't go crazy mom. Hes changed. Hes not the same guy he was before, hes different, hes matured.."

Lor nodded. "I Know. I talked to him this morning. It wasn't anything big but I know that hes matured. Im still not his biggest fan, but if your happy, I guess I should be happy also"

Rory smiled & gave her mom a hug "thank you."  
Lor let go of Rory & smirked, "So, what was Jess holding?"

Rory laughed, "Oh. Wouldn't you love to know" She rolled her eyes towards her mom. "SO! Whats this news you have for me? Oh My God how was your date last night?"

"WAY more sussessful then yours…"

Rory screeched, "MOM!"

Lor laughed, "well. What can I say?"

Rory made a face of disgust, "so. The PG details please?"

"Of course. Over Pizza & Junk food, how does that sound?"


	5. The Alcohol

Jess walked himself back to Lukes. Before he could say hi, luke grabbed his shirt & dragged him upstairs. "Whats this I hear about you stopping by Lorelai's last night?!" Jess rolled his eyes. Word traveled a little too fast in this damn town. "Nothing. I stopped by, watched movies with Rory, made out in the snow, got back together, and got closer then ever to jump-"

"WHAT! YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING THAT INVOLES JUMPING WITH HER"

Jess laughed, "Oh. So we cant jump rope? Or jump on trampalnes?" Luke gave him a death-stare. Jess saw it & became serious. "Luke. Don't worry. But were not teenagers anymore. And even if we were, its not like I would sleep with her & leave. I don't know if the memos been released yet, but I love her Luke"

"You sound like a god damn romance novel"

Jess laughed, "aren't all authors?" Luke rolled his eyes, as jess started downstairs "Jess." He turned around when he heard his named be called. Luke looked at him with a set of sympathetic eyes "if you do ever… uh…" Luke tenced up & jess smirked, "if I ever have sex with her, I promise to be careful"

"No Jess. You wont **only** be cafeful, you will be safe. Do you understand me?" Jess nodded. "Now. Get your ass down there & take some orders. I need help." & with that both boys went downstairs.

Back at the Gilmore house, another famous Rory & Lor conversation was going on.

"Seriously Rory. Just stop me if this is to much, but its much better after all the time apart" Lor laughed & took another sip of the vodka sitting in front of her.

"Well I wouldnt know. Jess & I never came close…except for once. "She jolted down her shot of vodka also, & sighed. "But I screwed it all up. If I wasn't as much of a good girl back there, then Jess would have slept with me & would have never left. & we would have never broke up."

"HEY. That is not the reason he left" Lor was shocked. She never heard Rory this open. Not in all 23 years of life with Rory had she ever been this open, or this hard on herself.

"Then why do I feel like that? Why do I feel like if I slept with him that night, he would have never left" She started crying. Lor put her arm around Rory & comforted her. "Because youre drunk."

Rory laughed, "really? 15 shots can get you drunk!" Rory said wisely

"Let me rephrase that. Your really drunk" Lor got up & handed Rory a bottle of water "Here" Rory accepted it & sighed, "Hunny. It'll happen between you & Jess when it does-"

"Mom. I can still come talk to you before right? I mean, even though ive done it before, i never talked to you about it before. I want to redo that. So, I still can right?"

Lor nodded "ofcourse hunny. Im free anytime. & I mean that. Id put you infront of luke"

"What about a completely unclothed Luke?"

"Ofcourse. It may take me a while to answer the phone but ill put you first." Both Gilmores laughed. Even though Rory knew it wasn't true, in the back of her mind she always thought that she was the reason he left. And it broke, no completely destroyed her heart. As much as she denyed it, it was something she would always think. Rory sighed & showed every emotion going on inside her and drowned it down in even more alcohol. Lor looked over at her daughter & sighed. She didn't know how to convince her daughter that she was wrong. So she sat back and let Rory down the vodka. Most would say it was a horrible, horrible idea, but Lor knew how bad Rory felt. She felt the same way when Luke didn't tell her about April. She felt as if she wasn't perminate enough to know. Lor stopped thinking these horrible, non-true thoughts. She watched her daughter chug down the little amount of alcohol in the vodka bottle. Soon after, Lor carried a completely drunk daughter of hers to her room. Lor put a waste can by Rory's bed and pulled a blanket over her. She sighed and walked over to Lukes. When she arrived, she saw Jess cleaning of some tables. "Hi. Do you know where Luke is?" Jess looked up, and saw Lor. He looked around her & couldn't find Rory. _She wouldn't be evoiding me would she? Maybe her mom talked to her. But I thought Lor was fine with us? Get a grip Mariano. She's probably just sitting at home sleeping. We did have a catoic date last night_ Jess remembered Rorys hands going up his shirt and around his chest. Lor, who was sitting across the room saw him smirked, "You better not be thinking about my daughter mister" He looked over at Lor who was smiling. He rolled his eyes, just as Luke came down. "only one coffee I see? Wheres your mini-me?"

"at home…" Luke saw her tence up & put his hand on her shoulder "wanta go up stairs & talk?"

"theres not much to talk about. Shes just… not herself." Lor sighed, & changed the subject "Coffee please?" Luke nodded & walk towards Jess. "im taking my break" Jess said to him. "Fine. But be good" Jess smirked, "Oh. Im always good. There are probably a few girls back in new York you could ask, some in Philly-" Luke slapped Jess' arm "don't you dare pull that on me. Now leave. You only have 30 minutes left" & with that Jess walked over to Lors house. He knocked for a while, only to hear no response. He sighed & started walking toward Lukes when he heard a voice

"Hi. Are you coming in, or do I have to go out here & drag you?" Rory stood in the doorway & Jess walked towards her. He kissed her hello & pulled back, "yuck. Rory, have you been drinking?" She laughed & kissed him hard. She closed the door & brought him into the living room.

**Notes from Me C:**

**Oh kayyyy. Short I know.**

**Lol. But but but**

**REVIEEWWW 3**


	6. The Exrated Mother

Rory slammed the door behind her and continued kissing Jess. As much as he loved Rory, he was completely surprised by the nearly drunk Rory. But all those concerns were pushed away as soon as he felt Rory's tongue touching his bottom lip. He soon opened his mouth & allowed it in. Jess smirked as the kiss deepened. Rory walked toward the couch. The kiss had ended though, as soon as Rory hit her ankle on the coffee tables leg. "SHIT" She pulled away from Jess & moved to the couch. She sat there as Jess went to get her some ice. He returned and sat down next to her & she kicked the table away with her good leg. "God what's wrong with me? I can't even walk without getting hurt" She put ice on her ankle & started to cry. She moved her hand & brought it up to her face. "Hey Ror. What's wrong?" He kissed the bruised area on her ankle & gently tied the Ice packet there. "Hey look at me, what wrong?" He picked up her face & gently kissed her cheek, "Nothing, nothing" She replied. The moment she spoke, Jess knew for a fact he smelt alcohol on her breath, "Rory, are you _drunk?_"

"It was the only way I could get my mind off of you" Jess' eyes widened. Nervously, he asked "why would you want your mind off me?"

"Because" Rory started, "I'll do something wrong & you'll leave again. The bottle was sitting there, & id seen a million times my mom drinking away her problems, & so I thought I'd do the same" Jess opened his mouth to respond, but Rory jolted up and ran to the bathroom. Jess followed her only to find her head far in the toilet. Jess ran towards her & held back her hair. He decided not to respond to the previous comment Rory had made. Not now at least. He just smiled to himself, & gently laughed, "Stop, just stop! You're laughing at how miserable I'm going to be when you leave again huh?!" Rory cried & continued to throw-up every emotion she thought she had drank down. Jess stopped laughing & seriously responded to Rory, "That's not why I'm laughing" Jess let go of Rory's hair as she stood up. She wiped her mouth, "why is it then?"

Jess gave Rory a comforting hug. "I'm laughing at how you can have your head stuck in the middle of a toilet, smell, not so great, & still be the most beautiful women eve-" Rory walked out of the bathroom and raised her voice to Jess, her eyes tearing up gently "don't say it. Don't. It'll only make me fall harder and when you leave-"Now it was Jess turn to raise his voice "what's up with you Rory? What makes you think I'm going to leave? Because I'm not. Im not a messed up 17 year old anymore!"

"Oh come on Jess. You'll end up wanting to move, and I'll tell you stars hollow is my home. Or you'll finally get annoyed with me ragging on Hemmingway to you, or...Or…" Rory started to cry. Jess was shocked, he opened his mouth to talk, but as soon as he heard what she said next, it was as if his mouth was stapplegunned shut. "Or you'll want to sleep with me & I'll tell you I'm not ready"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Look at Me" She raised her face, her eyes still blood shot. "What?"

"I left because I failed High School. Not because of what happened at that frat boys house"

Rory shook her head, "Then why do I feel so bad? I should have just slept with you... then I would have never felt this way"

Jess sighed "you really feel like that?" Rory nodded her head. Jess rested his head down. "Now I feel horrible. I shouldn't have come to that party Rory. I was feeling horrible. Just because I was a complete dick to you that night doesn't mean you're why I left."

Rory put her hand on Jess' shoulder. "You've never opened up to me like this Jess."

"I know. But I would feel utterly horrible if you think that I left because I couldn't get in your pants. The only way that would be even a little related is the fact that I thought you would hate me after that night."

Rory looked at Jess and giggled "Huh? You sure you're not the drunk one?" Jess smirked & kissed Rory. Instead of pulling back, she deepened it. Not because she thought it was a way to keep him with her, but because she wanted to. She started playing with the hem of Jess' shirt, only to once again have her mother walk in. "Oh sweet offspring! Where are you-" She spotted Jess & Rory jolt up. "Oh." Lorelai smirked & closed her eyes "offspring's making offspring. I'll come back" She laughed & walked into the kitchen. Rory blushed & whispered into Jess' ear "my mother has horrible timing. But I'll be backing" She walked into the kitchen & slapped her moms shoulder playfully, "Hey. What are you doing? Go join mister hormones over there"

Rory laughed, "Oh my god mom. We're not 18 anymore!"

"So then. I should just leave my own house and let my child get her freak on by her boyfriend right?"

"MOM! OH MY GOD! 'Get Our Freak on?' Who still speaks like that?!"

"Oh. I know who," Lorelai smirked & took a sip of her coffee, "Luke does"

"Alright. I seriously don't need to hear about my uncle and my girlfriend's mom getting their freak on" Jess walked in and sat down next to Rory

"Huh." Lorelai smirked.

Jess sarcastically smirked, "but, when the day comes I'm pretty sure you'll love hearing about your daughter and her boyfriend" He leaned into Rory & kissed her ear. She blushed as she heard what Jess said, but become completely red when she saw her mom making seductive faces toward her "well, at least she won't be the exsperianced town princess anymore" Lorelai responded.

"Alright enough now. Since when did you two become friendly enough to talk about what me and Jess do-"

"When the Lights are off? And the clothes are off"  
"MOM!" Rory looked over at Jess who though his hands up in defense "I said nothing"

"Yea. But you started all this. I'm going to hurt you." Rory said playfully

"Oh. But it'll be good pain" Jess said  
"Very good pain" Lorelai cut in

"I'm leaving." & with that Rory walked out of the kitchen and over to the bridge. Jess and Lor joked around for a while longer, when they decided Jess should go find Rory and that Lorelai should go back to the inn. He walked around the town looking for her, and found her sitting by the bridge. "You know I'm just kidding with all that right?" He couldn't see any emotion she was portraying. Her head was down staring at the water. Jess came up and gently kissed her neck. "Hey. Are you okay?" She looked up and sighed, "Yea. Im just thinking"

"Care to go into more depth about that?" Jess sat down next to Rory and took her hand in his.

She sighed. "It's just random Gilmore thoughts" She sat up and gently smiled

"Your mom says she's sorry. She had a little too much to drink. With you earlier I guess, and over at Lukes"

"She was just expressing her thoughts. Her embarrassing, ex rated thoughts" Rory started to laugh gently,

"What?" Jess said

"My mom's very different...but she's right. Im not the unenexspreanced town princess"

Jess smiled, "no. you're the experienced, beautiful, town princess" She kissed him. He got up to leave but she pulled him back down. "Stay with me a while."

"I'll stay with you forever" Jess responded

"Great. Go all sappy on me" She rolled her eyes & smiled.

Yea. It's a bit out of character...

But whatever hah;

So through your ideas out.

They'll be used if I like them C:

Ahahah

Its shout out time C:

I promise to start writing "Lorelai" because of all the complaints.

LOL 3

And sorry for not spell checking & all.

My computer was being weird C: so I promise to do that more.

& if anyone has any suggestions throw them out. I'll see what I like.

So, thank you for all the kind words, and also for the critizment. I can't do any better if I'm not pointed out what's wrong,

Thanks again! 3

Oh & one last thing.

Sorry for only doing one chapter a day. I'll update once again, later tonight!


	7. The Nana

**A/N : I must admit. Literati & Naley Forever is physic 3**

**& now on with the show... Or the story. Same difference. Enjoy & review C:**

"No"

"But Lukey"

"Its Luke" He looked at her as she flashed him a set of puppy eyes

"Please?"

"What part of no don't you get?!"

"The n & the o seem to confuse me" Lorelai looked at Luke & smiled, "please?"

"My god. You don't stop do you?"

"Not until us Gilmores get what we want" Luke rolled his eyes & Lor gave him a smile "yay. Guess what, you're my new lover" She laughed & walked towards the door. "Dinner starts at 7. We'll come pick you up at 5:45 alright?"

"Wait. Is Jess coming with us?" Lorelai shrugged "kiss." He kissed her & walked away, only to run into Rory and Jess, "borrowing my daughter" Lorelai said as she pulled Rory off of Jess' arm. They started talking and soon walked back over to Jess, "so, you guys sure are cute together. So adorable. Something you would see in a 'we're meant for each other, back away other guys/girls'" Lorelai looked over at Jess and back at Rory, "don't you agree?"

"Why yes mother-"

"Whatever it is, No."  
"WHY!" both girls screamed in unison

"Because you're sucking up. & whatever it is, it can't be good"

"OH! But" Lor pulled Jess and Rory in close "say it Rory. We all knew your Gilmore powers would come in handy one day"

Rory rolled her eyes; "if Im telling him, then it's not in front of you" She pulled Jess by the arm & whispered something dirty into his ear. "Huh? So I'm guessing you told her that when you were drunk?  
Jess smirked. He always thought it was extremely hot when Rory told him sexy stuff like that to him. He soon shook that image out of his head. "So, what exactly am I saying yes to?"  
Rory laughed, "Oh. Never underestimate the _wonderful_ Gilmore powers" She and her mom both laughed. They calmed themselves down & responded to Jess' earlier asked question "you just agreed to go to dinner tonight…"

"& you're leaving something out. Where are we going?"  
"Just out to dinner…atthegilmoreshouse" Rory shot the last part out, only it wasn't quite or quick enough for Jess not to catch

"NO. Do you remember the last time I was there?"

"Oh yea. When you got attacked by that swan!" Once again Rory started laughing,

"HEY. Who told you? I swear, I'll kill Luke. He told you huh?"

Rory nodded, "Yea. I went to Luke & asked him who you were playing football with, & he said that it was a swan.."

"What did who I was playing ball with matter?" Jess questioned.

Rory blushed as she said this, "oh. I wanted to know who I had to thank. We had a pretty heated make-out session after that horrific dinner" She laughed as Jess smirked.

"So, were really doing this?"

Both Gilmores nodded. They were really doing this.

"Tell me again? Why are we doing this?"

"Hey. Each one of us tried telling you it was a mistake"

"Shit Jess. You just had to let your dirty little mind agree to this. Rory! Don't be so slutty next time!"

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Lorelai rolled her eyes at Jess' response.

"Let's just go. Now." Rory was getting very impatient. It wasn't like her, but she was insanely nervous for some reason. Maybe it's the fact that her grandma hated Jess, and cried hystarically for days when she heard Logan & Rory had broken up. She almost started questioning who the one that was dumped was. Rory drifted back to reality only to find her mother & Luke fighting about ringing the bell "my god. You're like children" Rory rolled her eyes & rang the doorbell, only to regret it the very moment she heard footsteps.

"Great going Sherlock."

"Well you wouldn't do it." Rory argued back.

"Hello? May I help you?"

"Yes, were here for a miss Emily Gilmore, could you tell her that Lorelai Victoria is hear with very important news from her doctor." Lorelai spotted her mother reach the door, "Congratulations! You're having twins!"

The maid looked at Emily and then back at the pack of guests at the doorway, "are you really preg-"

"Your fired Kamala, Just serve us dinner, and leave" & with that the maid left into the kitchen. "What can I get you girls? How about you men, anything to drink?" they got their drinks and sat down in the living room "so," Emily started, "who is your guest Rory?"

"Oh, no. he's my date tonight mom. I was just so tired of the older men.. Thought I'd shot for something different" Emily glanced at Jess and studied him. When she saw no denial in his eyes, she questioned out of fear "tell me Shes not serious? She can't be.. Are you really her date?"  
"Well," Jess started, "I did arrive with her, and I must admit, I am in love with Lorelai Gilmore" Emily, who was practically scared half to death soon looked over at Rory. Jess saw the expression on her face and quickly apologized. "Im sorry. I actually came with Rory. I probably should have added the 'Leigh' in there." He nervously smiled as Emily nodded "your familiar. Either you have a twin, or you're a repeat." "Actually we have met before. Around 4 years ago.. I'm Jess"

"Oh" Emily said, "Mr. Black eye. Well I'm glad to see it healed"

"So am i. I would be a little frightened if a black eye lasted this long" Jess said. He turned around as he heard small chuckling behind him

"Nice joke son. Im Richard. Who are you may I ask?"

"Hello sir. Im Jess Mariano"

"A repeat" Emily added. Jess made a mental note to save the death stare for after the first impression with the grandfather

"Oh. Well he's not at tall as that one man, so I don't think we ever met. It's nice to have your company young man" they sat back down as Rory and Jess smiled. He made a great first impression with her grandfather. This night was going to go well. She could feel it.

"Mr. Gilmore. Mrs. Gilmore. Everyone, dinner is served." The maid stood in the doorway and annoyed to the group in the living room "oh, and Mrs Gilmore, what would you like to drink? I would have poured you wine, but since you're preg-"

"Im Not pregnant Katie. Now grab your stuff and leave." the maid ran out, and the group headed the table trying there hardest not to laugh and piss Emily Gilmore off even more.

**Oh. one last thing;**

**Most of the chapter titles are not my idea.**

**Most of them are epi titles of The OC.**

**Not all, but most .**


	8. The Secret

"huh"

"what?" Jess looked over at Rory who was sitting at the bridge

"Nothing" She kept her head turned toward the water, never looking into Jess' eyes.

Jess rolled his eyes "if it wasn't nothing you wouldn't have said anything"

"well its something. But your not going to find out"

"Fine" Jess looked over at Rory. He stared at her for a while then stood up

"What, your leaving?"

"Mhm" He stood up, but kept his eyes on Rory.

"You're seriously leaving" He nodded. "just because im not telling you whats on my mind?" Again he nodded. She continued to look out on the water. A while later, she noticed that he was still standing there "I thought you were leaving?"

"You seriously thought I leave?" Rory laughed & shook her head. "So your testing me huh?" She kept her eyes on the water and laughed gently. He looked over at her at studied her. "what are you doing" She asked him.

"watching you." Jess confessed

"trying to read my thoughts?" rory smirked. She looked over at jess who helped her up and kissed her gently.

"so" He began, "when do I get in on this secret of yours?"

"As soon as I talk to my mom…" She smiled and kiss him again. "witch will be soon if we get going"

Jess smiled and walked her home. When he reached her door step she smiled "Acutally" Rory said, "I cant tell you whats going on until Friday. Or Saturday…"

"A Whole 3 days!" Jess sarcasticly responded

"Oh trust me" Rory said, "you will be impressed" She smirked and walked inside.

"hey" Lorelai said as she greeted her daughter "whats new offspring?"

"Nothing. But I need your help on something"

"Sure" Lorelai responded, "whats up?"

Rory sighed and sat down next to her mother, "well" She started, "something big is happening on Friday…"

_Oh great._ Lorelai thought to herself, _Shes going to open up to me and tell me how she wants to sleep with Jess Here goes nothing_. Lor opened her mouth to make a comment when Rory finished her sentence. Instead, she got a completely difference response.

The next day, Lorelai walked into the dinner. "Where is my sexy dinner man!"

"Thanks for the complement. Now never call me that again" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"As much as I would love to refer to you as a new nickname I need your help with something"

"no" Luke didn't even look up. He finished fixing the cash-register

"Seriously luke. This will be fun" He looked up and questioned the 'something' she refered to. "Ohkay, incase you didn't know Friday is a huge day…"

The following day, Rory was walking out of Andrews when she spotted Jess. "Hi" She said as she walked towards him. "hi yourself" he responded, followed by a kiss witch started out as innocent as a rainbow, but ended up as more. "I like these greetings of ours" Jess laughed at Rory's remark, and sooned changed the subject "so. Am I allowed to know whats going on yet?"  
"nope" Rory smiled. "but I have to go. So give me a kiss and let me leave. I have somethings I have to take care of. Jess sighed, pulled rory in for a kiss and soon let her go. "leave. Im sick of you" he sarcasticly said. She laughed and walked back home.

"ive got it!" She yelled as she entered the room

"Yay. & look!" Lorelai held up a box that Rory then opened, "YES! I LOVE YOU MOM! thanks!" she gave her mom a huge hug. "im going to go through this in my room. I'll be right back" Lorelai nodded and waited for Rory to walk back out. "so, what are we doing for food?"

"Don't disown me when you hear this mom."

"what is it hunny?"

Rory sighed and sat down next to her mom, "I picked these up at Andrews" She handed her mom a total of five books and her mom gasped "NO. I know you love him and all, but no. you cant Rory!" She laughed at her mothers reaction. "seriously Hun. You'll ruin the Gilmore reputation"

"come on mom. me cooking him dinner isn't going to completely ruin the reputation. We just wont tell anyone"

"Fine. But when you mess up, or burn something down mommies still going to love you." They laughed for a while. "Oh. and I Lukes in on it all. So don't worry about Jess finding out"

Rory smiled. "this is going perfect isn't it?" She sat back and smiled. Lorelai nodded and looked over at her daughter "so. Should we do a movie or something?"

Rory nodded. "Oh mom. one last thing, tomorrow can we head over to Hartford and go shopping?"

"yea. I'm always up for shopping"

"So. What movies are we going to get?" And with that they walked over arm in arm to the movie store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"No. I will officially disown you if you buy that"

"MOM!"

"cooking is one thing-" Lorelai started

"Cooking? Rory, you're a Gilmore. You know how to make poptarts and frozen pizza. Are you trying to kill millions of people?" Lane jokeingly asked

"one, I can make some killer coffee as well. And two, how about this one?" Rory held up a jean skirt with a halter top. "With that your pretty much asking him to jump in your bed. Buy it, and if me and luke are ever fighting I'll borrow it" Rory threw the outfit into her cart as the three girls laughed and went over to the next isle of clothes. "do you recommend a skirt, jeans or a dress?"

"Skirt" lane said. Lorelai nodded and held one up "Try this one on." Rory nodded as lane gave the small black skirt with white polka dots on it a complement. She walked into the dressing room and slipped it on. Once she showed it to her mom and to lane, received a few glances from complete strangers, and was told by the women watching over the dressing rooms that she 'has never seen someone look so damn hot in that skirt before' she decided to buy it.

She got home late Thursday afternoon and decided to call Jess. "Hi" She said as he finally answered the phone "hey, you know" he said, "when you call me I don't get to kiss you hello"

"but you can kiss the phone" She said

"oh yea. That's totally sane. Lets just stick our tounge down the phones mouth"

"Huh. So on a scale of one through ten, whose the better kisser?"

Jess laughed, "between you and the phone?"

"yea" Rory said

"Oh. I'm not one to kiss and tell…"  
"yes you are!" Rory said, "unless youre told not to." Rory smiled to herself remembering the kiss at sookies wedding years ago.

Jess laughed, "you still remember that huh?"

"Mhm" rory said agreeingly. "all of it. That was one crazy wedding.."

"yea" Jess said, "Cheating on me with Dean. Then flaunting him in my face…"  
Rory rolled her eyes "no comment. I must say, I seem to remember you flaunting Shane"'

Jess laughed, "how the hell do you remember her name!?"  
"Because," Rory said, "she was the first person I was ever Jelous of…"

"huh" Jess said with a smirk in his voice

"So. I didn't call to talk about the past with you sadly. I called to ask what your up to tomorrow?"

"Nothing really. Luke said he was busy so im working at the diner all day tomorrow"

Rory tried her hardest not to laugh. Luke really could pull a lie if he had to "oh. that sucks.. well come over at about twoish alright?"

"yea. I will" Jess said. "but ive got to go now. Ill see you tomorrow? Bye"

"yea. Bye" and with that Rory hung up the phone and walked back into the living room with her mother

The next day was heptic for Rory. She didn't have to worry about jess coming over since he was working, so she spent her day with her mom. at about 1:55, there was a knock at the door. Rory went to open it, gave Jess a kiss and told him to stand still. She came back and put a blindfold over his eyes "Rory, what on earth are you doing?"  
"kidnapping you" rory responded

"Dirty" Jess said mocking Lorelai. They laughed and walked over to miss patty's. "so, you remember a little promise I have with you right?" Rory started as they stood outside

"Oh yea. Its Friday, spill baby!" He smirked and Rory pulled back the door of miss patty's.

"rory.. did you seriously do all this?" He looked around and found the whole place romantically dedicated.

"yea." Rory said, "i just felt like becoming one of those sappy girlfriends" She rolled her eyes and brought out their dinner

"this is sweet Rory" Jess smiled at her and sat down. "Thanks" Jess said as Rory placed his plate in front of him He took a bite and soon questioned Rory, "where'd you get this stuff? Its pretty good"

Rory laughed, "Repeat That?"

"The foods good?" Jess said unasure why he was being asked

Rory started to laugh harder, "I made it!"

Jess' eyes widened "Seriously! I thought Gilmores couldn't cook!" Jess smirked at her as she rolled her eyes once again

"Huh." Rory said after taking a bite, "I'm a pretty good cook."

**a/n:: sorry for not updating lately. My internet didn't get access this weekend, so I wrote the next 2-3 chapters! C:**

**Also. I know it's a little out of character; but just stick with it mkay? Loll.**

**So review! Tell me what you liked, loved, hated, or want to see !**


	9. The Girlfriend

Jess was walking around stars hollow when he ran into Lorelai "hi." He grabbed her grocery bags "how are you?"  
"Why are you kissing up? Did you do something horrible and want me to hide the body for you?"

Jess laughed gently as he walked with Lorelai over to her house "actually no. I need to know how much you trust me with Rory."

Lorelai looked over at him "it depends. Im still not your biggest fan, but you make top 10. But why does that have to do with anything?"

"Well" Jess started, "next weekend I want to take Rory on a trip. I have to go to New York to visit my mom, and don't you dare hold this against me for saying it, but like I've said and you've seen I've matured and Rory means a lot to me-"  
Lorelai cut him off "God, you ramble like a Gilmore. Get to your point Jess"

"Two month anniversary. As a couple. And I don't want Rory to think I forgot like I would have years ago"

Lorelai smiled at Jess "come on in. I'll get you some coffee, you can put the groceries away, and we'll talk about this trip" Jess did as he was told. He walked in, unpacked the bags, and sat down at the table "there's also one other reason Im here" Jess said once Lorelai sat down across from him "I need to know what to get Rory. Two months is a big deal" Lorelai nodded and stood up. She went over to a drawer and pulled out a catalog "everything circled in red is what she said she wanted. Those with a blue star next to them are her top five. Pick one or two I guess. She won't accept them if she thinks you spent too much" Lor handed him the catalog and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks"

"No problem. Now, in New York, I want her to call me once a day. It can be whenever she wants, if she forgets, which I doubt, I will blame you" She smiled at Jess and completed her thought, "take care of her. Don't let her run into any gangs or get addicted to Heroin. Got it?"  
"Of course. I'll take very good care of her. I promise"

Lorelai gave jess a smile signaling her approval. "Thank you" He turned and started walking toward the door when Rory walked in "hey. What are you doing here?"

"Oh" Jess said nervously, "I had to talk to your mom. Nothing big" he gave her a quick kiss "you want to hang out?"

"Yea. But hold on. Let me put this in my room" Jess nodded and waited for Rory. Instead of walking to her room, he sat down next to her mother "what did he ask you?" Rory said

"Just something. You'll probably find out tomorrow or tonight" Rory looked at her mom

"Just tell me" she said.

Lorelai shook her head. "Nope. Now go hang out with Jess. You only have until 7, were having dinner with Skokie and Jackson" Rory looked at her mom and pouted "Im not telling you" Lorelai said. "Now go" She smirked and pushed her toward Jess "she's all yours. Bye"

They walked hand in hand over to the bridge when Jess looked at Rory and laughed

"What?" She said,

"You asked your mom huh?" Jess asked,

Rory laughed and slightly blushed "can you answer one question about this surprise you have planned out?" Jess rolled his eyes. "Uh, it doesn't involve you getting down on one knee does it?"

Jess laughed, "No. it doesn't. It's pretty simple actually. I was wondering if next weekend you wanted to head to New York. We can visit my mom, and just hang out. How does that sound?"

Rory smiled and nodded "it sounds fun." A simple 'good' was all Jess had to say. He gave Rory a smile and sat down next to her.

"Thank you" Rory said as Jess took her bag and put it in the trunk of his car.

"Alright. Don't forget to call me. And pick me up a souvenir!" Rory rolled her eyes and gave her mom a huge hug "I love you mom. And I'll call you alright?"

"Alright" Lorelai said letting Rory go, "I love you too. Bye!"

"Let's go get some coffee" Rory said, only a few moments after they hit the road

"What would be a road trip with a Gilmore without coffee" Jess laughed and stopped at a small place. Around an hour and a half after Rory got her coffee, and jess filled up the gas tank, they pulled up to a hotel and checked in.

"Oh, were sorry Mr. Mariano, but the only room we have open is a king bed." The women at the front desk said clearly

"That's fine, we'll take the room" Rory said before Jess could make a sound. He pulled Rory aside once they got their room key and cleared things up "we could have stayed somewhere else Ror" he said

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss "it's alright. It's not like we've never slept in the same bed before" she gave him another reassuring smile as they walked to their room and dropped off their bags.   
"Let's go for a walk" Rory suggested

"sure." He took her hand as they went around to a small park

"Oh my god, Jess?"

Both Rory and he turned around when they heard Jess' name being called.

Jess' eyes widened as they saw a **very** familiar face walk towards Rory and him. "Kimberly…" A girl walked up to him and invited him into a hug. He breathed her in. She smelled great. Like fresh vanilla.

Her laugh was like golden. And it went extremely well with her petite figure. She let go of jess and faced him, "So, I wasn't erased when you headed out I see" She gave a smile that melted hearts.

"Of course not. You look great." Jess checked out her petite figure, which matched great with her full chest and her long, blonde hair.

She flashed another one of those million dollar smiles "Thanks. You look pretty great yourself. You've defiantly changed" She moved her hand up to feel Jess' abs. "you've been working out I see?" Her laugh. Jess thought about recording it and playing it whenever he felt-RORY. "Oh yea," he pulled her hand off his stomach and stroked it, for a moments second before Rory popped in his head again. _Fuck Mariano. Whets wrong with you. Get a god damn grip_. "Got something on your mind?" Kimberly said

"Oh, it's nothing Kim." He took a deep breath. This, whatever it was, was going to be harder then he thought

"Oh. Im so sorry" Kim said to Rory, "Im Kim" She showed a semi-interested smile and reached out her hand "who are you?"

"Oh I'm Rory" She gave off a gentle smile and looked over at Jess, "so uh, how you know each other"_ please don't say you dated. How about cousins. Anything but an old couple. Anything_

"Oh. We dated for a while" She gave jess another one of those smiles. Rory made a mental note to kill her, and then spend her life's earnings on plastic surgery, just so she could look like her. "How about you guys?" Kim said. Rory saw how nervous Jess was. She felt like crying

"We're just friends. His uncles going out with my mom" Rory spitted it out like poison. She could feel the tears in her eyes. She looked at Jess and frowned. "I'll let you catch up. Bye" And with that Rory walked away not turning around when Jess called her name.

"RORY." Jess saw how hurt she looked.

"Aw," Kim walked over to Jess and put her hand on his shoulder "is she alright. She looks like her heart was just ripped out"

"Painfully ripped out." Jess said finishing Kim's thought. "Like she did years ago when I left… Look Kimmy, I'd love to go catch up with you, but I've got make sure she's alright"

"Aw. That's sweet of you to worry about her. You guys must be close"

"Closer then you think. Shes my girlfriend"

Kim looked at Jess like she had two heads, "then why did she say something about your mom and her uncle?"

"I don't know" jess said honestly, "but I've got to go make sure she's alright"

And with that Kim gave Jess a hug. He breathed in her sent once again. Nothing like Rory. Kim interrupted his thoughts by simply whispering in his ear "Jess is in love. Look at that..." She pulled apart and flashed him a smile. "I'll see you around" and with that they went their separate ways, both in search for the one with Jess' heart.


	10. The Aftermath

Rory sat in the hotel room crying her eyes out. She had made a total of Thirteen pro/con lists, on why she should hate Jess. She cried even harder at the fact that he said nothing when she said some lie about being a family friend or whatever it was. Nothing. He didn't agree with it, but he didn't deny it either. She decided to call her mom but never reached her. And she wasn't about to leave a rambling message for her to listen to. Nothing made her happy. Not even coffee would help this. She thought about breaking up with Jess, but that made her cry harder. She decided that the last thing she needed was to stay in a room where Jess' stuff was all over the place. She sighed and walked out of the room. She walked by a bookstore thinking of Jess. She walked by a coffee shop and thought of Jess. She saw a nearby school and decided to go sit on the playground. She got on the swing and gently swung. Next thing she knew she heard a voice. A voice she hoped she'd never have to hear again.

"So. You're Jess' girlfriend.." Kim sat down next to Rory, who shrugged.

" I don't really know what you would call us now"

"Oh. im sorry-"

Rory cut kim off with an angry, confussed look on her face "shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like, I don't know, anywhere but trying to make small talk with the girlfriend, or whatever you would call us. Of your ex who you still have feelings for? Shouldn't you be in some room plotting something to take Jess from me? You know what. How about you just pull your top down. That will most deffinatly have him running back to you!" Rory took the breath this whole speech went without. She turned her back to kim and continued to think in scielence.

"its not like that. Yea, I would love to still be with Jess, but im not one of those phycos who try to break up the couple just so she can be the rebound guy. Ive been that girl before. It doesn't work well. Hell, it doesn't work period."

Rory looked at her and frowned. "But that's not it. If I broke up with him. You would get him. I saw that damn look he gave you"

"he gave me the same look you have when you left." Rory raised her eyebrows and questioned what she ment, "he ran off to find you. he looked like someone ripped his heart out. Like you do"

"well, I'm not used to being Jelous…"

Kim laughed, "im not either. You're right, I should hate you. but something tells me that since Jess obviously doesn't, that as long as he happy, I should be too."

Rory smiled for the first time since kim was first introduced. "This damn jelousy emotion. I hate it."

"but" Kim said, "it shows how much you love something… or someone"

Rory nodded. "So, can I ask you a question? Did you ever love Jess?"

"I question that daily. I knew him for around three months before we got together. I seriously liked him, and wouldn't eat for a week when he left. I think I did though, I still might, since im deadly jelous of you. but Id rather see him happy then with me and not"

"I get what you mean." Rory stated, "and thanks for cheering me up. It was sweet"

Kim smiled, "your welcome. Ive got to get going though, and im pretty sure Jess is worried about you. But It was nice meeting you Rory" And with that Kim left. When Rory reached the hotel Room, she found Jess asleep in the bed holding Rory's cell phone like it was the only thing left of her. She stripped down to her tank top and a pair of shorts and spooned his postion. The very moment Jess felt something against him, he turned around and found Rory laying there, "oh my god Rory"

"hi" She said.

Jess frowned when he saw how red Rorys eyes were, "god, I fucking promised myself id never make you cry again. Im so sorry Rory"

"its alright" Rory said, "I actually had a really sweet talk with your friend… I can see why you like her."

"im a complete dick. Im so sorry rory,"

"Jess" Rory said. She took her hand and ran it through his hair, "its alright. trust me. Shes pretty, I get it"

"So, your alright then?"

"yea" Rory said honestly, "im doing better"  
"and were alright then?"  
"were great" Rory leaned in and gave Jess a quick kiss. He kept her near him for a while, and soon let go of her.

"You're beautiful" Jess said.

"Thank you." Rory smirked and soon feel asleep.

"Nope. I have something better." Rory sat down at the table and took a sip of her coffee

"Oh really? Is that why youre calling?"

"Yea mom. it is… I'd told you id talk to you about it before it happened and-"

Lorelai cut her off and sighed "and youre ready. You have been for a while"

"yea. I have" Rory said. "why am I extremely nervous mom?"

"because, this is Jess. The first one you ever really considered doing anything with"

"True True. So ill tell you how it goes."

"not every detail. This is my boyfriends nephew" Lorelai said laughing

"well if I have to hear about you and luke, you get to hear about me and Jess" Rory did the same and Laughed, just as Jess walked into their room. "Mom" Rory said, "Jess is back. NO! I didn't need to know that, but I guess it runs in the family. Alright. Yea, I know mom. I'll be safe. Every detail, im holding you to that. Love you too, bye" Rory hung up her cell and walked over to Jess. She gave him a small kiss and started getting ready for that night.

"thank you again for the necklace Jess" Rory sat on the bed next to him and smiled.

"You're welcome Rory. But its no big deal, it's our three month anniversary, you deserve something nice" Rory gave him a smile, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was stronger than Jess was exspecting, but he didn't pull away. He was even more shocked when Rory decided to play with the hem of his shirt. He pulled his lips down to her colorbone and kissed it gently. She lifted her hands under Jess' shirt and slid her hands around his abs. "Rory" as much as he hated to he had to pull away. "don't tease me."

Rory laughed and raised Jess shirt to his stomach. She kissed it and rolled her tougne around it "Stop!" Jess laughed and backed away, "you cant do this. I wont be able to stop Rory"  
Rory was mute. She knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't spit it out, Jess saw her face and rolled his shirt back down, "don't" He gave her a confussed look, "don't stop then.."

"are you sure rory? I don't want to rush you into anything" Rory nodded and lifted Jess'shirt again, only this time she through it off. He did the same. The next morning, Jess woke up to Rorys voice. He looked up and saw her on the balcony, he heard his name, and got up, essdropping on her conversation

"Mom. it was great, you don't even get it. Oh, much better. Of course." She started laughing and finished her conversation "yea. I'm glad I waited. Alright, I will. I love you, bye" she turned around and found a naked Jess standing in front of her. "you little easedropper!" Rory yelled

"oh, but im wanted anyways"

"Huh. No, not really"

"according to your mom, im totally wanted" Rory blushed and laughed.

"so, what are we doing today?" jess asked Rory

"huh. I was thinking wed stay inside all day. Nothing big."

"I like your idea" Jess said. And with that he picked up Rory, through off the rope she was wearing, and hopped back into bed with her.


	11. The Three Little Words

It was mid-afternoon, when Rory and Lorelai walked into Lukes. They took a seat and started talking when they heard luke

"GOD JESS. Push it harder!"

Lorelai couldn't help but yell 'dirty' as she grabbed Rorys hand and went to see them. Luke responded by giving her a death stare. Jess just laughed. He looked over at Rory and smiled.

"God Lorelai. Must you be so-" Luke thought of the correct word, until Lorelai cut him off finishing his sentance

"myself?"

Luke just rolled his eyes. Lorelai said that she would see him later, and he could finish what he was doing before. They, Rory and Lorelai, walked back into the dinner and sit down. A moment later, food is placed infront of them, Rory is given a kiss by Jess, and Lorelai flashes Rory a smile.

"so. You haven't said it yet have you?" Lorelai took a sip of the coffee handed to her by Luke

"Huh?" Rory asked

"Don't play stupid. You haven't told Jess"

"that I love him? I've tried to, I just don't know how to do it"

"well. First you open your mouth…" Both Gilmores laughed. Rory looked over at Jess and smiled. "so what? I walk up, confess my love and walk back?"

"you don't have to do it now. And I mean, you do love him right?"

Rory smiled. "yea. I do. I have for a while…"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "great. Love at first site, here comes the whole sappy romance story"

Rory laughed. "so mom. how are you and your hunky diner man?"

Lorelai laughed "hey! Only I can call him that. And were fine." She gave a proud smile and looked over at Luke. He gave her a smile and kept eye contact for a while. Rory laughed at the response Jess gave. She motioned for him to come over. He did as she asked. She let him take her seat and she sat on his lap. He kissed the back of her neck and soon noticed that her mom was gone. She looked around the dinner to see Ceaser in charge and luke no where to be found. "did she….?" Rory asked Jess. He looked at her and nodded his head. "well what a great way to introduce myself. Hi, im Rory. My moms a slut!" She laughed as Jess continued to kiss her. She smiled and took his hands. At this moment a million thoughts were running through her head. She turned to Jess and smiled

"what?" he asked; She shook her head. "more coffee?" he said standing up and refilling her cup

"why yes please" He returned with a full cup of coffee "this crazy coffee addiction of yours" he rolled his eyes and sat in the chair across from Rorys.

"but" Rory started, "its why I'm-"

"JESS!" Luke yelled. He told her to wait a moment and went to deliver the plate of food put out. He returned and grabbed Rorys hand, "so you said something about your coffee addiction?"

Rory sighed. _Not now. I'll wait._ "its who I am" rory gave off a sad smile.

_Nows your time mariano. Fucking tell her you love her! _ He sighed.

"you alright?" she asked

"Uh, yea… im fine." Jess flashed a sad smile also, "hey. Meet me by the bridge later. I want to talk to you about something?"

"sure" Rory said, "I'll see you soon"

Back at the dinner, Luke and Jess were talking. "Aw. Lukey, your so sentimental"

"shut up" Luke demanded. Jess smirked "she will you know"

"yea. I know" Luke smiled, an Jess demanded for a camera saying this was an official Kodak moment. With that Luke walked out of the storage room.

Jess changed, fixed his hair and looked once more into the mirror._ This is it. You're going to tell rory you love her goddamn it, and this time, you wont run away. Even if she doesn't respond. _He sighs and starts talking to his reflection "I love you. see? Its easy to say, I love you"  
"Thanks for spilling your heart out, but im pretty satisified with my own diner boy, And besides, what would Rory think? Im pretty sure you shouldn't sleep with her, and then confess your love to her mother" Lorelai laughed and stayed in the door way.

"she does tell you everything huh?" he rolled his eyes and looked at Lorelai once again who nodded.

"yea. Pretty much." Jess looked over at Lorelai, who was smiling at Jess nodding, "oh my god" he said. "what did she tell you!"

"you should know. You were there" Lorelai walked toward him and winked

"what did she say. Oh my. Now im afraid to do anything with her" he gently laughed as he could feel a blush growing on his cheeks

Lorelai laughed. "because you know that her bragging for about an hour on how great you are will get back to me?" Jess' eyes widened. He then knew that his cheeks were bright red.

"I have to go. Im meeting the blabber mouth in" he looked at his watch, "3 minutes. Bye Lorelai" jess walked out and towards the bridge. "Hi" He said when he saw Rory

"hey" She leaned in to kiss him, but he cut her short "no proper hello?"

Jess shook his head, "for all I know, you would leave here and run to tell your mom"  
Rory smirked, "She talked to you?" Jess nodded his head again, and mocked rorys smirk "im sorry. I was excited, and I owed her from bragging about luke" Rory looked a little flushed. Jess took Rorys hands in his and kissed her "sit down" he said. Rory looked at Jess and gave him a sympathetic smile, "Jess is everything ok?"

He nodded his head. "yea. Its fine" He kissed her cheek, and whispered gently in her ear three simple words. "I love you"

She looked at him and smiled, "what was that?" She said. Yes, she heard him but she wondered if he would repeat it ever again. She sighed when he saw her look down. He cupped her face and lifted it up "I love you" he said.

"Huh." He looked at her,

"aren't you going to say something back?" _Shit. Maraino, you just practicly begged her to tell you. I seriously knew it was to early. _

Rory laughed. "Thank you? Is that what your looking for?" She saw Jess sigh. "or is it the fact that I love you too?"

Jess' eyes light up. Rory made a mental note to hold that against him. She flashed him a smile. He flashed her a smirk. She leaned in close and kissed him, only to find him pull back seconds after.

"you're going to run home and tell your mom all this aren't you?"

Rory laughed and slightly nodded "but I'll keep out the kissing. And all the other Dirty details. I promise to only tell her the fact that you love me" She smiled brightly.

"oh. but make sure you add the fact that you love me two" Jess laughed and kissed Rory. "come on. I'll get you home" She nodded and walked hand in hand with Jess.


	12. The Question

Luke closed out the diner early that day. He went up stairs and decided to take a shower. He knew exactly what he was doing. He got out his suit, put the small box in his pocket and drove off. It wasn't until the third time to the door when he knocked. He would walk up, chicken out, and walk back to the car. When he finally knocked and was welcomed inside, he didn't think it could get worse. Then he saw her. In the words of Lorelai, she was the devil in very nice expensive clothes. The title fit her well

"Luke" was all she said. He smiled. "Would you like something to drink?" She spat out. She was wondering why the hell he was here. Would he ask her for money? Would he come to tell her something horrible about Lorelai? He nodded his head, and took his freshly poured wine. Beer was usually his first choice, but this wasn't his house. Wine would have to do. He sat in "Why are you here Lucas? Is something wrong with my daughter?"

"No, Mrs. Gilmore" Luke sighed. This woman scared the crap out of her. "I came to talk to you about something. Actually, to inform you on something, if I have your permission"

Emily sighed, "You've been hanging out with those Lorelai's, too much. Get to your point"

_Here goes nothing_ Luke said. "I would like Permission to marry you're daughter"

Emily formed a somewhat smile. "Huh" was her only answer. She took another sip of her iced tea, "would you really? Why."

"I love her. And I know that she loves me. And I will support her and Rory until the end of my life. I'll take care of her, be there for her. Everything she needs. She completes me, and the only way I can repay her for that is hoping to complete her." He took the breath that was missed during his speech. Emily just nodded her head. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke, "Why didn't you come to me years ago when you first were engaged?"

"Because, the engagement wasn't planned. It was more of a spur of the moment thing. This time, I'm not going to let your daughter get away. Im going to do this right, talk to the parents, get down on one knee, everything."

"You May" was all Emily said. Luke flashed a smile, said thank you and turned around. "Lucas, wait"

He walked toward Emily and waited for her to finish his thought. "Give her this" she walked over to a small jewelry box near the table and handed him a ring "it was her grandmothers"

He once again said thank you, and headed out for real this time. He got back to the diner only to find Lor walking toward him. "Hi" he said.

"Hey. I was just about to come over and ask if you wanted to go see a movie"

Luke nodded "Sure. Let's go" And with that they walked hand in hand over to Lorelai's.

"Lukey!" Lorelai said walking into the diner "where are you?"

"Huh" Rory said, "let me try, OH JESSIE POOH!" They waited for a response. Nothing.

Lorelai walked up to the counter and Yelled, "I'm going behind the counter…"

Rory rolled her eyes and joined her moms actions, "hey mom. Did I tell you that Jess gives out the best-"

"Finish that sentence and whatever it is will never be given to you again"

Rory turned around to find Jess standing there. She walked up and rolled her eyes, "like you would deprive me of coffee. Do you want to end up miserable and alone?" She flashed him a smile and gave him a quick kiss

"No Fair! Where's my sexy diner man!"

Jess smirked, "upstairs. You can go see him" Lorelai nodded and walked up. "Lukey!"

"Come in"

Lorelai did as she was told "Whatsup?"

"Oh, it's uh…I uh... I got to talk to you about something…"

Lorelai's smile dropped, "Luke, are you ok?"

"No. and we're not either"

"What? Why? Two days ago you were telling me you love me and now… you're breaking up with me?"

'No. I just don't want to be your boyfriend anymore"

Lorelai was annoyed now. She rolled her eyes, "so that's it? Luke, you just ripped my heart out" She started walking away when Luke responded "Lorelai. I don't want to be your boyfriend. I want to be your husband" She turned around to find Luke down on one knee holding a small box. She walked up to him and slapped him. "Don't scare me again. I can't stand it." And with that she opened the box to find not one, but two rings. "Care to explain the 2 rings? I don't have to share you with anyone do i?"

Luke shook his head. "But you're mother wants you to have this one. I went and saw her yesterday. Got her permission and everything. So in case you don't like it, you can wear it only when we visit her and the other one the rest of the time"  
Lorelai walked up to Luke and kissed him hard, "I love you Luke Danes. And I would love to be your wife"

He rolled his eyes and mocked her "I love you Lorelai Gilmore. And I would love to be your husband"

**A/n: reviewwww! Note, this is also the last chapter until I get 50 reviews. Sorry to those who reviewed and want more chapters, but I want more reviews; C:**


	13. The Ends Not Here

_**The ends not near, **__**it's**__** here.**_

Disclaimer: I own Milo. Inmydreams;

The 15 months went by fast. And soon enough, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, became Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes.

"For the one millionth time, I'm not changing it mom!"

"Why? It'll only be appropriate. I didn't keep my maiden name"

Lorelai sighed. Her mother, Emily Gilmore, could be one of the most annoying humans at times. "Because. I would feel too much like Luke if I was JUST a Danes"

Emily sat in the chair across from Lorelai. "What on earth do you mean by that?"

Lorelai took a sip of the martini in front of her. She had a feeling she would need another one very soon. "Never mind. We're dropping the subject, that's not why I came here anyway."

Emily nodded her head. "Very well. May I ask what event landed you here though?"

Lorelai nodded. "It has to do with Rory. I thought I-we-could plan a surprise party for her. I have some ideas, but I've been so busy lately I don't know how to put them into a whole party-"

"Lorelai" Emily said, quieting her chatty daughter, "just let me know when, where, and your ideas. I'll have Marissa on it As soon as possible"

Lorelai gave her mom a smile, and nodded. "Thanks mom." She was cut off though, when her cell phone went off. "One moment please?" Emily nodded and Lorelai walked out of the room. She came back a moment later looking paler and puzzled.

"Who was that Lorelai? What happened?"

"That was Chris."

Rory laughed and nuzzled her head in the crook of Jess' neck while he whispered to her how beautiful she was. "Jess, you should really get back down stairs" She said slightly annoyed. He detached his lips from her neck, and removed his hands from under her shirt.

"I'm sorry, but are you actually passing up sex so I can go to work?"

It sounded horrible. She was the one who came up with the routine. The nights that she got home late from work, which were about 4 a week, they would mess around in the morning, even if it meant Jess was late.

"What kind of question is that?"

"What kind of Answer is that?" he mocked.

She laughed. "It's not one" She gave him a quick kiss, and let him go. "Hey Jess!" she yelled as he walked away. As he turned around she gave him a smile. "Come back during your lunch break. You'll score then" she blew him a kiss and closed the door to their apartment. They had been living together for 20 months. They had been dating for almost 22. She walked into her room when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said sweetly

"What are you wearing?"

Rory laughed, "Absolutely nothing. Would you like to come over Jess?"

Her friend laughed. They met through work, and were close for competition. Rory was the one there for Jenny when her best friend died. She showed her all the Gilmore rules to mourning and soon enough they were Close. So close, one could call and ask what the other was wearing for instant.

"Nah. Im on my way over to Helens. Do me a favor? Go to your planner and tell me the last time we had plans to hang out?"

Rory walked into her room and searched around for a while. "No need to. It's been a while, why though?"

"Because, I was thinking if it has been long enough, we should through a reunion. Only you're not seeing your graduating high school class, you're seeing your friend/biggest competition"

Rory picked up her planner when she found it. The first thing she noticed wasn't the number of days it had been since she had seen Jenny. It was something different. "Um.girl, I'm going to call you back. Alright? Bye" She hung up, and wrote Jess a small note. _Jess._

_I had to run a quick __errand__. If __I'm__ not back by the time you get here, _

_Don't feel bad. I'll pay you back tonight. I promise_

_Love you. _

_Rory_

"SO!?" Lorelai said nervously

"Nope."

"Oh thank god. That would have been horrible." She saw the look on her daughters face. "Wouldn't it? I mean, having a kid now? You're still working?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be that bad. Im not saying I want one right now, but it wouldn't have been that bad" "other than the fact that you would be banned from Regular coffee for nine months"

Rory laughed, "Don't even Joke about it."

Lorelai smiled and sighed. "So then? Are you going to go home and throw away the box of condoms you and Jess have sitting out somewhere? Or are you going to hide your pills on the top shelf where you can't reach them?"

Rory laughed, and gave her mom a smirk. "First off, we don't have a packet of condoms lien around somewhere. We use the shipping boxes."

Lorelai's faced cringed "EW! I didn't need to know that!"

Rory laughed and continued. "& No. I might talk to Jess about it though… just so he knows what I'm thinking" her mom nodded as they walked out of the bathroom throwing away the home pregnancy tests. "So. I say we go get coffee" Rory said, opening the front door...

"Right behind you Mrs. Trojan guy"

Jess smirked when he heard the door unlock. "Hey"

"Hi" She gave him a quick kiss. "Um, you want to sit down? I have something to tell you"

He nodded, and sat down. He noticed how nervous Rory was. "Hey, are you alright Ror?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Something happened today, and I'm still wrapping my mind around the good or bad decision. See, Jenny called and asked me to find out when we last hung out, and so I went to look for my planner to see when, & I noticed I was late"

He gave her a questionable look, then after a beat or two, understood what she was saying. "So…are you... uh, you, um-"

"No." Rory said, "Im not. But when I realized I wasn't, I was kind of sad. I mean, as much as I love you, I felt good knowing that if I was, we would be a real family" She looked down at her feet afraid to look Jess in the eye.

"So then" he said after a while, "should I call the local liquor store & tell them to stop shipping us there condom boxes?" he gave her a playful smirk when she finally looked back up.

"Maybe" she said. They locked eyes for a moment, and then she asked the fearful question. "So then, you wouldn't be mad if I was pregnant?"

"Nope" He said, "and if you want to try, you can use that I.O.U. now" he made a gesture towards the bedroom and she blushed.

"Maybe I will…" And with that they stood up, walked into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Why are we in the middle of an alley?" Rory asked confused.

Jess smirked. "Because I thought I would climb up those stairs, hang upside down and we would re-intact the most loved Spiderman kiss"

Rory laughed. "Really?"

"You'll see." He took her hand, and opened a small door. When they walked in, she saw dozens of her friends-some from Stars Hollow, from Yale, from work, and even one or two from Chilton that Paris threatened to come down.

"Jess. Did you plan this?"

"Nope. We did" Lorelai said, walking over to her daughter, then Jess.

"Happy Birthday Rory."

"Thanks grandma! You're so sweet!" She gave her grandma a hug, and then she faced dropped. "Um. You and grandpa don't have any songs planned for this party does you?"

Lorelai laughed. Emily looked just a slight bit embarrassed. "No Rory."

Rory smiled and excused herself. "Come on" she said to Jess.

"What? You want to show me off?"

Rory nodded. "With an ass like that, Yes." He kissed her cheek, and followed her. Tonight was about her. He didn't mind if he had to meet pointless people and make small talk. Just as long as it ended as he hoped…

The mere hours of the party were coming to an end. Rory's gifts were opened, her cake was cut and passed out, all that was left was the gift Jess had for her.

"Rory, come here."

She nodded and followed Jess into a small room. He gave her a simple box. Buy the shape of the box she already knew what it would be. She opened up to find something different.

"It's a manuscript. It'll be published soon; there is just one thing that needs to be changed"

Rory looked at it. "What? If you're going to say something like the whole thing, or the first 40 chapters i will have to disagree, you have great talent Jess and-"

"No. it's the dedication. That's it this time"

She gave him a puzzled look, and read it.

_To Lorelai Leigh Gilmore_

_The only girl that ever believed me. The only girl I ever loved._

_The one who showed me how to love, and be happy. I would take my life for her._

_I__'d take anyone's life for her. And she knows that._

_She's the reason I'm everything I am._

_Shes completes me._

_I'm the luckiest man alive to not only have her support, love and respect._

_But also her hand in Marriage._

Rory started Crying. She couldn't help it. Jess had not only spilled his heart out, but he proposed. She ran into his arms and he gave her a moment before confronting her.

"So then. Should I change it? Or keep it like that?"

Rory shook her head. "Don't change it. Please, don't change it one bit, its perfect and I love you too"

"I was hoping you'd say that" he whispered into her ear. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. She opened it and smiled. "Have I told you that I loved you lately?"

Jess laughed. "Yeah. You have." He smirked and mocked her. "Have I told you I love you lately?""

Rory's smile lit up. "Yeah, you have." She looked down at the box, and Jess slid the ring on her finger. "Have I told you that I'm completely happy to be your wife?" Rory asked seriously.

"No, you haven't" Jess responded, "but I had a feeling you would soon"

A/n: THE END!

Ahab. Oh, & btw. In the very beginning of this chapter, the reason Chris calls is because Jess went to him to get permission, and he called Lorelai; sorry for not clearing that up. Lol.

So reviews? Thanks to all those who read this! Now I say you go read my most recent once C :

Thanks again!


End file.
